Not-A-Date with my Bestfriend
by mae2551
Summary: A story about a dance at Annabeth's school, which she invites Percy to. With Percy at the dance, who knows what kind of chaos would happen? REVIEW! A LITTLE OF PERCABETH FLUFF INSIDE!
1. Gray Dresses and Green Hoodies

**Hey, it's Mae. I know I have 3 uncompleted fanfics, but this has been stuck in my head for a while so, here. Takes place after the Titans' Curse, in Annabeth's home. Just a simple one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth Chase was groaning about attending the school dance, and most importantly, about having to go with Percy Jackson.

The sarcastic and annoying idiot, as Annabeth describes him. Annabeth didn't know how she had come to have a crush on him.

Yes, crush, as in liking a person. Annabeth liked his captivating green eyes, and messy jet-black hair.

Anyway, you can't go to the dance without a partner, and the dance is a sort of extra credit, so Annabeth, being Annabeth, asked Percy to the dance.

She was wearing a silky, sleeveless grey dress, that reached down to her knees. She was also wearing grey converse (Annabeth couldn't stand heels.), a diamond necklace, and matching dangling diamond earrings. Her hair was up in a loose bun, a few strands hanging in front of her face. And absolutely no make-up except lip gloss.

She studied herself in the mirror. Not too bad, Annabeth thought.

The door bell rang. Annabeth ran from her room, to the door. She opened the door.

There, stood, Seaweed Brain, taking Annabeth's breath away.

He was wearing a crisp polo shirt, with an unzipped sea-green hoodie jacket, that exactly matched his eyes. He also wore black jeans, with sea-green converse that also matched his eyes.

His hair was still messy, but, somehow, less unruly. He was smiling that lopsided smile of his that made Annabeth's heart flutter. "Casual-Dressy, too, Wise Girl?" He asked.

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain," She replied, smiling back at him.

My dad and step-mother came to the door.

"Hello, Percy. It was nice to meet you again," My step-mom said, smiling.

"Also, we are very thankful for keeping our daughter safe." Dad added.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

"Uh, your welcome?" He said it more like a question, blushing.

Annabeth smirked.

"Dad, can you drive us to the dance now? We're going to be late." Annabeth said.

"Of course. Don't want to miss out a date with a handsome boy, do you?" Mr. Chase winked at Percy, who was blushing like a hairy tomato, along with Annabeth.

"Daaaad!" Annabeth whined.

"Okay, okay." Mr. Chase raised his arms in surrender.

"Now, get in the car, kids." He called over his shoulder, walking over to the car.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and raced to the car.

**THE END! This is my first one-shot, though I don't know if I should continue it or not. Review and say if you want me to continue or not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. ATTENTION

**This is obviously not an update. This is just regarding changes in some of my stories.**

* * *

**_Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way_**

For the most part, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, and...I have simply lost motivation and ideas.

So, this is basically PUT UP FOR ADOPTION. If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_**Percy's Past**_

Like the earlier story, I don't have any motivation left, either, but I still have the basic plot. I just don't feel like writing long multi-chaptered stories right now, and I know I can do better. I'll delete this story sometime soon, and hopefully be able to post this again.

NO USING THIS STORY LINE, PLEASE.

* * *

_**Not-a-Date With My Best Friend**_

This story is now completed. And I deleted the second chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait for nothing. I feel really guilty about it now. To anyone who wants to continue it, just tell me, and mention me somewhere in that story, okay?

* * *

_**Prince Perseus and Princess Persephone**_

Two evil words. Mind block. Let's just say, it's gonna be on a LONG HIATUS.

* * *

_**The Wedding of Our Favorite Couples**_

On a SHORT HIATUS.

* * *

_**His Letter and Mementos**_

Shortly after posting this note, I will also post a chapter in said story. I hope you all enjoy it. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course, you would enjoy it 'cause I've left you on the edge of your seats in suspense and anticipation. XD

* * *

**To everyone who read this, thank you, because some people out there don't bother to read authors' notes.**


End file.
